Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times 0.5 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ -\dfrac{17}{20} \times 100\% = -85\%$ $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 60\% \times -85\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 60\% \times -85\% \times 50\% = -25.5 \% $